Amelie Purrmeow
thumb|left|100pxAmelie Purrmeow (właśc. Amélie Purrmeow-Cullen) – kotołaczka wywodząca się z wymarłego rodu szlacheckiego. Ma siedemnaście lat i jest to jej pierwsze życie. Pochodzi z Polski, w której spędziła większość swojego doczesnego życia. Wyemigrowała do Salem w Ameryce... z wielu przyczyn... Przed rozpoczęciem nauki w Straszyceum, w jej życiu pojawiło się wiele wątpliwości. Zupełnie przez przypadek, znalazła w internecie stronę poświęconą szkole dla potworów - Monster High. Postanowiła złożyć papiery, po czym od września zacząć nową przygodę, w nowym kraju i nowym otoczeniu. Tam poznała swoich obecnych i najlepszych przyjaciół: Blair DeGhoul, San-Hee Yumehę, Justina Sainę, Bilguuna Mononoke, a także swojego chłopaka - Zach'a Scale. Dziewczyna jest szczęśliwą posiadaczką kota-kościotrupa o imieniu Bone. Osobowość Amelie to osoba bardzo towarzyska. Ma grupę najlepszych przyjaciół, z którymi spędza prawie cały czas i może na nich polegać. Lubi zawierać nowe znajomości i rozmawiać z innymi na różne tematy, ale nigdy się nie narzuca. Odpuszcza jeśli nie widzi zainteresowania swoją osobą albo zwyczajnie nudzi ją przebywanie z niektórymi potworami. Nie lubi zbyt długo siedzieć w jednym miejscu i uwielbia próbować nowych rzeczy, aczkolwiek często zaniedbuje przez to swoje inne pasje i zainteresowania. Stara się angażować w życie swojej szkoły, nie można zaprzeczyć - jest jedną z popularniejszych upiorek w Straszyceum i na tej popularności jej zależy. Przewodzi drużyną potworniarek i zastępuje przewodniczącą samorządu uczniowskiego. Ponadto, jest redaktorką naczelną szkolnej gazetki. Co ciekawe, Amelie jest niebywale wybuchowa. Łatwo ją rozzłościć i sprawić aby wybuchnęła gniewem, niczym wulkan w trakcie erupcji. Wszelkie kłótnie, a zwłaszcza ich wygrywanie sprawia jej niemałą satysfakcję. Zazwyczaj jednak stroni od wywoływania awantur, kiedy nie jest to potrzebne, ale nie powstrzymuje się w przypadkach, gdy ma do czynienia ze swoimi wrogami, albo gdy w grę wchodzą jej najbliżsi przyjaciele. Nie podważa czyjegoś autorytetu jeśli nie ma ku temu powodów. Ma cięty język i gdy ktoś zajdzie jej za skórę może rzucać obelgami i uszczypliwymi komentarzami bez chwili wytchnienia. Jeśli wie, że ma przed sobą osobę, która znajduje się poniżej jej poziomu intelektualnego i wchodzi jej w drogę, stara się ją sprytnie upokorzyć lub obrazić w elokwentny i inteligentny sposób, czyli tak, aby adresat wypowiedzi poczuł się zdezorientowany i upokorzony zarazem. Ma świadomość tego, że to co czasami robi jest okrutne i krzywdzące dla innych, ale jest pamiętliwa i jeśli ma się na kimś odegrać - to w ten sposób, aby jej intryga zakończyła się zadowalającym dla niej skutkiem. Nie jest typem szarej myszki i nie zamiata pod dywan starych spraw, wciąż o nich pamięta i czeka na odpowiedni moment, w którym będzie mogła je wykorzystać na swoją korzyść. Bywa bezwzględna i władcza, sprawia wrażenie jakby nie przejmowała się odczuciami innych w danych kwestiach i zależy jej wyłącznie na swoim zdaniu, którego bardzo broni i ma w zanadrzu wiele argumentów, aby udowodnić swoją rację. Lubi być liderką, poczucie wyższości bardzo ją podbudowuje i zachęca do dalszej pracy, bo zdaje sobie sprawę, że inni na nią liczą. W szkole, przybiera maskę oschłej i wrednej, aby uniknąć cierpienia, lecz znacznie się zmienia, gdy się ją lepiej pozna. Tak na prawdę, jest ona bardzo wrażliwą osobą, która potrzebuje troski i bliskości drugiej osoby. Amelie w towarzystwie swoich przyjaciół ukazuje się jako miła, pomocna i troskliwa dziewczyna. Nadal jest pewna siebie i nie obawia się okazywać swoich uczuć, czy mówić innym prosto w twarz, co sądzi na ich temat. Jest także bardzo inteligentna i sprytna. Ma tendencję do podejmowania spontanicznych decyzji, co według jej przyjaciół jest zarówno wadą, jak i w niektórych przypadkach - zaletą. Co ciekawe, Amelie jest nad wyraz kochliwa, co zdecydowanie jest jej piętą achillesową. Bardzo często się zakochuje lub wzdycha na czyjś widok, jednak nie miała dużego szczęścia w miłości, i dotychczas, nigdy nie miała chłopaka. Pomijając ów fakt, Amelie jest zaciętą romantyczką, może to też mieć związek z tym, że jej ulubionym gatunkiem filmów są romanse, a zwłaszcza filmy o ślubach i komedie romantyczne. Odkąd wpadła w sidła Amora, obrała sobie za cel... swatanie. Potrafi dobrze odczytać uczucia innych, dzięki swojej intuicji. Kotołaczka często ingeruje w nie swoje sprawy, co także zalicza się do jej wad. Zawdzięcza to posadzie redaktorki w gazetce szkolnej, która poniekąd wymaga od niej tego, aby była na bieżąco ze wszystkimi sprawami, które dzieją się obecnie w jej szkolnym środowisku. Mimo to, Amelie potrafi wykorzystać tę cechę w pozytywny sposób. Jest urodzonym detektywem, a wsadzanie nosa, tam gdzie nie powinna, wrodzona ciekawość świata, a także zamiłowanie do analizowania czynów innych bardzo jej pomagają w rozwiązywaniu szkolnych tajemnic i sekretów. Wielokrotnie słyszała, że powinna zająć się czymś bardziej produktywnym i pożyteczniejszym, niżeli szukanie sensacji na siłę, bo może sobie przysporzyć w ten sposób tylko więcej kłopotów. Niemniej jednak, Amelie nigdy nie odpuszczała. Od dziecka uparcie dążyła do wyznaczonych celów i to zostało jej do dzisiaj. Ma wiele talentów i hobby, które stara się stale rozwijać. Jej największą pasją jest muzyka, a dokładniej śpiew, z którym wiąże swoją przyszłość Jest także urodzoną aktorką oraz detektywem. Gdyby jej plany na przyszłość powiązane z branżą muzyczną się nie powiodły, nie miałaby nic przeciwko występowaniu w teatrze, czy też na srebrnym ekranie. Poza tym, bardzo lubi rysować i pisać, choć nie przychodzi jej to z taką łatwością jak śpiewanie. Ma zdolność zmieniania swojego głosu w stosunku do sytuacji. Gdy w dzieciństwie bawiła się ze swoją kuzynką Pawline, młoda bardzo ją chwaliła za tak wiarygodną narrację i interpretację danych bohaterów. Jej rodzice także chcieliby aby ich córka poszła w przyszłości w tym kierunku i kształciła się na tym poziomie. CDN Zainteresowania 'Moda' 'Muzyka' 'Aktorstwo' 'Podróże' Jedną z pasji kotołaczki są podróże, którymi zaraziła się od swojego ojca. Amelie od małego lubiła poznawać nowe miejsca. Nie podróżowała często poza granicami swojego kraju, więc podróż do Ameryki była dla niej wyzwaniem, a także przyjemnością. W trakcie roku szkolnego, miała możliwość zwiedzenia Francji, Egiptu, Indii, a także Anglii, co bardzo ją ucieszyło, ponieważ wszystkie te kraje chciała odwiedzić. Marzy o dłuższych podróżach po krajach azjatyckich i skandynawskich, które najbardziej ją fascynują, zarówno pod względem geograficznym, jak i historycznym. 'Seksuologia' Amelie jest zafascynowana miłością, w szerokim pojęciu tego słowa. Zarówno uczuciową, jak i cielesną. Należy do niewielkiego odsetka osób interesujących się tym tematem, który poniekąd jest uznawany za kontrowersyjny. Sama kotołaczka twierdzi, że miłość cielesna jest czymś naturalnym w życiu każdego upiora i nie powinna być tematem tabu. Uważa, że powinno mówić się o tym więcej, również w szkole, aby zapewnić pewnego rodzaju ochronę dla tych, którzy są zdecydowani, chcą pójść o krok dalej i uświadomić ich, co należy robić i czego nie robić, aby w żaden sposób nie skończyło się to czymś przykrym dla obu stron. Dziewczyna interesuje się szeroko pojętą seksualnością, potrzebami seksualnymi, a także ich zaburzeniami lub całkowitym brakiem i dużo czyta na ten temat, dowiadując się nowych rzeczy. 'Media społecznościowe' Social media to jedno z uzależnień Amelie. Prawie nigdy nie rozstaje się z telefonem i nieustannie jest w niego zapatrzona, zazwyczaj scrollując Instagrama, na którym dorobiła się około siedmiuset obserwujących, których ciągle jej przybywa. Poza Instagramem, często udziela się na innych portalach, lecz nie tak chętnie i aktywnie. Stara się być na bieżąco ze wszystkimi nowinkami, w obawie, że coś istotnego mogłoby ją ominąć. Ze względu na przywiązanie Amelie do wirtualnej rzeczywistości, niektórym z jej bliskich brakuje obecności kotołaczki, zwłaszcza w przypadkach, gdy ktoś prosi ją o radę w jakiejś kwestii. Mimo to, kotka potrafi wykorzystać to w dobry sposób, informując swoich przyjaciół o nowinkach ze świata, które a nuż, mogłyby ich zainteresować. 'Popkultura' Wygląd Amelie jest wysoką dziewczyną, mierzy ponad 170 centymetrów wzrostu. Jej skóra jest jasna i pokryta nieskazitelnie białym futrem. Ze względu na swoje geny, posiada długi, koci ogon wyrastający z kości ogonowej oraz spiczaste uszy umiejscowione na samym czubku głowy. Na prawym policzku upiorki widnieje mały pieprzyk. Kolor oczu kotki jest połączeniem kolorów jej rodziców, jej mama ma zielone oczy, zaś tata - niebieskie, a co za tym idzie - oczy dziewczyny są w kolorze morza, często można zaobserwować, że w zależności od nastroju lub pory roku, ich kolor się zmienia na przydymiony błękit. Jej rzęsy z natury są ciemne i długie. Usta zaś, są dość wydatne, a tzw. łuk kupidyna nie jest mocno podkreślony i mają kolor brzoskwiniowy, za to kości policzkowe są dość wysokie. Ponadto, ma dołeczki w policzkach, które bardzo dobrze widać, zwłaszcza gdy się uśmiecha. Będąc kotołakiem, ma kły wyrastające z zębów. Włosy dziewczyny są długie i proste, w kolorze blondu. Bardzo często farbuje swoje końcówki, czy też pojedyncze pasemka na kolor pudrowego różu. Zaś brwi, są nieco ciemniejsze i popadają w brąz. Uwielbia wszelkiego rodzaju świecidełka i ozdobną biżuterię, a zwłaszcza chokery, które są nieodłącznym elementem jej stylizacji. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left Kotołak - fikcyjny gatunek. Wiele osób mylnie uważa, że stworzony jest na wzór wilkołaka. Tak naprawdę to sama nazwa człowieka-wilka została zapożyczona. Jedną z wcześniejszych form Kotołaka była egipska bogini Bastet. Kotołak to także człowiek, który może przemienić się w ogromnego kota. Wtedy staje się niebezpieczną bestią, lecz nie poluje na ludzi tylko na drobniejsze zwierzęta. Groźny staje się gdy ktoś go zaatakuje. Istnieje także jego drugie wyobrażenie, jako hybrydę człowieka i kota. Owłosionego, z długim ogonem i ostrymi pazurami, charakteryzującego się zwinnością zwierzęcia oraz umysłem człowieka. Ten motyw był często wykorzystywany w komiksach, np. Catwoman, Tigra lub Cheetah, a nawet Catman. Kotołaki nie są aż tak popularne jak wilkołaki. Jednakże powstał o nich film, mianowicie Ludzie-koty (ang. Cat People). Opowiada historie młodej kobiety, która wierzy, że należy do rasy ludzi, mogących się zmieniać w koty. Miejsce pochodzenia Polska – państwo unitarne w Europie Środkowej, położone między Morzem Bałtyckim na północy a Sudetami i Karpatami na południu, w przeważającej części w dorzeczu Wisły i Odry. Od północy Polska graniczy z Rosją (z jej obwodem kaliningradzkim) i Litwą, od wschodu z Białorusią i Ukrainą, od południa ze Słowacją i Czechami, od zachodu z Niemcami. Większość północnej granicy Polski wyznacza wybrzeże Morza Bałtyckiego. Polska Wyłączna Strefa Ekonomiczna na Bałtyku graniczy ze strefami Danii i Szwecji. Powierzchnia administracyjna Polski wynosi 312 679 km², co daje jej 69. miejsce na świecie i 9. w Europie. Zamieszkana przez prawie 38,5 miliona ludzi (2017), zajmuje pod względem liczby ludności 35. miejsce na świecie, a 6. w Unii Europejskiej. Polska podzielona jest na 16 województw. Jej największym miastem i jednocześnie stolicą jest Warszawa. Inne metropolie to Kraków, Łódź, Wrocław, Poznań, Gdańsk, Szczecin. Największą polską aglomeracją policentryczną jest konurbacja górnośląska. Zdolności 'Zdolności' *'Koci instynkt '– jedną z licznych zdolności Amelie są zachowania charakterystyczne dla kotów, a także innych upiorów jej rasy, co często ułatwia jej życie, czy też pozwala na wyjście cało z trudnej sytuacji. *'Pazury '– jak na kotołaka przystało, Amelie potrafi wysuwać swoje pazury, ale zazwyczaj nie używa tej zdolności do zaatakowania kogoś, a do własnych celów, między innymi używa ich jako zamiennik nożyczek. *'Widzenie w ciemnościach '– dzięki swoim kocim zdolnościom, Amelie ma doskonały wzrok i nawet w ciemności potrafi wszystko dostrzec bez najmniejszych trudności, czy komplikacji. *'Wiele żyć '– będąc kotołakiem, Amelie posiada nie jedno, a aż dziewięć żyć, co pozwala jej na ponowne odrodzenie się po śmierci. 'Słabości' *'Słaba kondycja '– Amelie, w odróżnieniu od innych kotołaków, nie wykazuje się zbyt dużą zwinnością, ani szybkością, przez co ma trudności z ćwiczeniami wykonywanymi na wychowaniu metafizycznym. Nie przepada za sportem, ale jedną z niewielu form aktywności, jaką sobie upodobała jest cheerleading. Pomimo błędów, które popełniała na początku i zmęczenia, po wielu zmaganiach została kapitanem drużyny potworniarek, co podniosło jej pozycję w szkolnej społeczności i spełniło marzenia z dzieciństwa. *'Słaba orientacja w terenie '– kotołaczka ma problemy z poruszaniem się po nieznanym miejscu, często błądzi, przez co wiele czasu traci na dojście do celu. W związku z tym, zawsze woli iść z tyłu. *'Arachnofobia '– jednym z największych lęków dziewczyny jest arachnofobia. Amelie wprost panicznie boi się pająków, od tych najmniejszych, na tarantulach kończąc. Wielu osobom może wydawać się to dziwne lub przesadzone, lecz kotka z całego serca nienawidzi tych stworzeń i pała do nich odrazą i wstrętem. *'Hydrofobia '– dziewczyna jak większość przedstawicieli swojego gatunku wykazuje się strachem przed... wodą. Nienawidzi kąpieli, aczkolwiek znacznie bardziej przerażają ją otwarte wody mórz i oceanów, a także pozostałych większych zbiorników wodnych. Jest to spowodowane tym, że w swoim dzieciństwie tonęła w morzu. Od tamtej pory nie pływa i nawet nie śni jej się wchodzić do wody poza powierzchnią wanny. 'Umiejętności' *'Rysowanie '– według znacznej większości członków jej rodziny, jak i przyjaciół, Amelie jest utalentowana artystycznie. Dziewczyna sama nie wątpi w swój talent, kiedyś bardzo lubiła to robić, lecz z czasem rysowała coraz rzadziej, aż w końcu zniechęciła się do tego na tyle, że przestało jej to sprawiać przyjemność. Obecnie, robi to wyłącznie jak ją natchnie, albo w chwili, gdy ma zarówno wenę, jak i czas. Nigdy też nie stosowała wymyślnych technik, w których nie czuje się komfortowo. Stosuje stare, sprawdzone metody i ku zdziwieniu innych, tworzy swoje prace za pomocą przyborów, które służą jej od dawna, i gdy ktoś pyta o poszczególne rzeczy, nigdy nie potrafi sformułować konkretnej odpowiedzi. *'Języki '– Amelie jest książkowym przykładem humanisty. Z łatwością i przyjemnością uczy się nowych języków, a także chętnie szkoli swój ojczysty, choć uważa, że opanowała go do perfekcji, zarówno w mowie, jak i na piśmie. Kiedy zdecydowała się stale osiedlić w Ameryce, zaczęła udoskonalać swój angielski, aby z łatwością i bez żadnych gaf operować angielską mową w nowym kraju. Oprócz tego, dziewczyna uczyła się w większym lub mniejszym stopniu poniższych języków: **Niemiecki **Japoński **Francuski Relacje 'Rodzice' Amelie jest córką kotołaków. Jej rodzice przed narodzinami córki mieszkali w Polsce i do teraz, wraz z większością rodziny zamieszkują Europę Środkową. Niegdyś, między całą trójką dochodziło do sprzeczek, większych, jak i mniejszych, w których kotołaczka niestety uczestniczyła. Z czasem wszystko się ułożyło i w rodzinie Amelie zapanowało szczęście. W przerwach od nauki, Amelie stara się ich odwiedzić oraz pomimo dość napiętego planu zajęć, zawsze znajdzie chwilę na rozmowę z nimi. Wie, że może na nich polegać i zawsze będą służyć jej pomocną dłonią, są dla niej oparciem. Matka Amelie jest administratywistką, pracuje w klinice jako sekretarka i zajmuje się tzw. papierkową robotą. Ma na imię Hannah. Jest bardzo zdyscyplinowaną, kulturalną i mądrą kobietą. Ma przepiękny głos, co ceiawe - w przeszłości chciała zostać piosenkarką. Bardzo ważną dla niej rzeczą jest edukacja jej córki, jest z niej dumna. Wytrwale dąży do upragnionego celu, nic jej nie powstrzyma. Kobieta kocha czytać książki, czasopisma oraz wszelkiego rodzaju podania o tematyce historycznej. Urodziła córkę w dość młodym wieku, przez co zaprzepaściła wiele pięknych, szalonych i młodzieńczych lat swojego życia. Mimo to, w całości poświęciła się wychowaniu swojego dziecka i osobiście dopilnowała, by niczego jej nie brakowało. Hannah jest czymś w rodzaju coach'a dla Amelie. Pomaga jej odkryć właściwą drogę do celu i wspiera ją w trudnych chwilach. Matka jest najważniejszą osobą w życiu kotki, gdyby nie ona, nie uwierzyłaby w swoje możliwości i w to, że może osiągnąć sukces w przyszłości. Ojciec Amelie jest kierowcą. Ma włoskie korzenie i nazywa się Michele. Uwielbia słuchać muzyki i często prosi córkę o porady w tej kwestii. Jest bardzo rozrywkową osobą, uzależnioną od snu i różnego rodzaju trunków, a w szczególności piwa. Amelie nie czuje przed nim respektu i nie ma do niego zbyt dużego zaufania, mimo to, bardzo go kocha i ceni. Uwielbia podróżować, kiedyś często wyjeżdżał w poszukiwaniu nowej pracy. Był w wielu ciekawych miejscach. Zwiedził wiele krajów w Europie i poza nią. Większość jego rodziny mieszka w Polsce, ale z uwagi na dość liczną rodzinę, trudno się dziwić, że ma swoich przodków w innych, bardziej oddalonych krajach. To on zaraził kotkę pasją i zamiłowaniem do podróży oraz zwiedzania odległych krajów i poznawania tamtejszych języków oraz kultury. Bardzo kocha swoją rodzinę, a zwłaszcza żonę i córkę, które są dla niego najważniejszymi kobietami w jego życiu. Amelie nie spędza z nim wiele czasu, ale nadal o nim pamięta i często dostaje od niego wiadomości na Fearbook'u. 'Rodzeństwo' Dziewczyna nie ma żadnego rodzeństwa, jest jedynaczką. 'Dalsza rodzina' Rodzina Amelie jest jednym słowem - ogromna. od strony matki ma ponad trzydzieścioro kuzynostwa, a od strony ojca niewiele mniej, a wśród nich wyróżnia: *wujka od strony mamy Jay'a Fluffingtona razem z jego żoną Patty Fluffington '''oraz ich córki: najstarsza '''Alabaster, średnia Birma oraz najmłodsza, dwuletnia Tablyn - mieszkają w Europie Środkowej, w Polsce. Amelie szczerze nie znosi wujka, jego żony i ich potomków, z naciskiem na potomków, a w szczególności dwa lata młodszej Alabaster, którą z chęcią zakopałaby żywcem, jeśli by mogła. Dziewczyna nienawidzi jej odkąd usłyszała, że w rodzinie ma pojawić się drugie dziecko. Do tej pory to ona była oczkiem w głowie całej rodziny i ulubienicą tłumów. Ponadto, obie upiorki są utalentowane muzycznie, przez co Amelie jej jeszcze bardziej nienawidzi. Traktuje Alabaster jak swego rodzaju konkurencję, a ona sama nie wykazuje żadnych inicjatyw, aby zakopać topór wojenny. *drugiego wujka od strony mamy Tomy'ego Fluffingtona, jego żonę Meredith Fluffington i ich jedyną córkę - Pawline Fluffington - tak jak Jay, Patty i ich córki, również zamieszkują Polskę. Tomy i Jay nie mają ze sobą zbyt dobrych kontaktów, a zatem ich dzieci nie dogadują się ze sobą. Wujek Tomy jest ojcem chrzestnym Amelie. Dziewczyna stara się mieć z nim w miarę dobre relacje, jednak nie przepada za Meredith, jak z resztą większa część jej rodziny. Za to Pawline traktuje jak własną, młodszą siostrę. Jest od niej starsza o trzy lata, ale różnica wieku nie przeszkadza im w utrzymywaniu dobrych kontaktów. Pawla również uczęszcza do Straszyceum, jednak dopiero rozpoczęła swoją naukę i nie ma zbyt wielu znajomych. Wbrew pozorom, są do siebie bardzo podobne pod względem charakteru i osobowości. Jednak pod względem zainteresowań dość różnią się od siebie. Amelie jest uzdolniona muzycznie i artystycznie, a Pawline interesuje się sportem. Pomimo tego, że utrzymują dobre kontakty, ich relacja jest dosyć specyficzna. Raz mogą się przytulać, śmiać i dokazywać, a później skakać sobie do gardeł i nie mogą siebie znieść. Jednak to Amelie zawsze czuje się winna i wychodzi z inicjatywą, aby zakopać topór wojenny. Pomimo wszelkich sporów i kłótni, Amelie bardzo dba o ich relacje i chce, aby Pawline brała z niej przykład. Chciałaby świecić przykładem i stanowić dla niej swego rodzaju wzór. Można to wielokrotnie zaobserwować w odcinkach, m.in. w Siostrzany sojusz. *wujka od strony taty Kristoffa Purrmeow, jego żonę Mainely Purrmeow i ich syna Coalson'a, z którym Amelie spędziła znaczącą część swojego dzieciństwa. Wprost go uwielbiała będąc jeszcze małym kociakiem. Nie utrzymają już ze sobą kontaktów. Obecnie, wszyscy mieszkają, razem z dziewczyną Coalson'a w Szkocji. Co ciekawe, Mainely jest matką chrzestną Amelie *wujka od strony taty Stanley'a Purrmeow, jego żonę Marlene Purrmeow i trójkę ich dzieci: David'a, Derrek'a, Angorę i Aileen - mieszkają w Polsce, a dokładniej w stolicy. Amelie nie odwiedza ich zbyt często i nie ma wyrobionego zdania na ich temat. *ukochaną babcię od strony mamy Mauvely Fluffington i dziadka Elvy'ego Fluffington - tak jak większość rodziny Amelie, mieszkają w Polsce. Elvy prowadzi własną firmę zajmującą się usługami leśnymi, zaś Mauvely nie ma stałej pracy, zajmuje się domem. Największymi pasjami babci Amelie są literatura kryminalna oraz rozwiązywanie krzyżówek. Oboje bardzo kochają swoje dzieci i wnuki. *babcię od strony taty Lynette Purrmeow i zmarłego dziadka Will'a Purrmeow, którego ostatnie życie skończyło się jeden dzień przed dziewiątymi urodzinami kocicy. Lynette jest na emeryturze, Amelie niezbyt za nią przepada, ale stara się ją tolerować, aby nie sprawić przykrości swemu ojcu. *prababcię od strony taty Eden Purrmeow, jej syna (a zatem wujka) Henry'ego oraz córkę (ciotkę Amelie) Irene *Ma także kuzynkę May Purrmeow, która wyemigrowała do Norwegii wraz ze swoim ojcem - Tomas'em. Dziewczyny były swoimi najlepszymi przyjaciółkami, uwielbiały swoje towarzystwo i dopóki nie rozdzielił je węzeł czasu były nierozłączne. Większość rodziny Amelie jest do tej pory niezidentyfikowana. Powyższa lista pokazuje tylko nieliczną grupę członków jej ogromnej familii. Odkąd wyjechała do Ameryki aby uczęszczać do Straszyceum, utrzymuje kontakt z tylko nielicznymi osobami. Jej rodzina porozjeżdżała się po całym świecie w poszukiwaniu pracy i lepszego nieżycia. Znajdują się między innymi w Kanadzie, Norwegii i Niemczech. Jednak najwięcej pozostało w swoim rodzinnym kraju - Polsce. Familia Amelie wywodzi się ze starego rodu szlacheckiego. 'Najlepsi przyjaciele' Blair DeGhoul Jedną z najlepszych straszyciółek Amelie jest Blair DeGhoul. Obie poznały się na pewnym portalu internetowym. Amelie z początku sceptycznie podchodziła do ich znajomości, choć od samego początku było wiadomo, że się zaprzyjaźnią. okazało się, że obie interesują się modą. Gdy Amelie pokazała Blair swoje najnowsze projekty, gargulica była wprost zachwycona. Z inicjatywy Blair, upiorki przeniosły się na Stripe'a gdzie pierwszy raz zobaczyły swoje twarze. Po kilku miesiącach internetowej przyjaźni, dziewczyny postanowiły się spotkać i pobyć ze sobą trochę dłużej; lepiej się poznać. Amelie pojechała do gargulicy w jej rodzinne strony, do Przerażancji choć nie ukrywa, że bardzo się stresowała. Mimo to bardzo się cieszyła, że pozna swoją straszyciółkę na żywo i zwiedzi swój ukochany kraj. Gdy już obie były w umówionym miejscu, obie odczuwały coś w stylu nieograniczonego szczęścia w połączeniu ze strachem i przerażeniem. Jednak gdy Amelie zobaczyła szal swojej koleżanki od razu zaczęła piszczeć i obie uniosły się do góry na swoich skrzydłach. CDN San-Hee Yumeha Przyjaźni się też z San-Hee Yumehą. Ich przyjaźń rozpoczęła się od odcinka Purrfekcyjny zapach. Historia rozgrywa się na targach perfum w Japonii. Amelie wraz razem z Pawlą rozglądają się po stoiskach z perfumerią i testują wiele zapachów. W pewnym momencie znajdują stoisko z zapachami ze wszystkich zakątków Azji i Bliskiego Wschodu. Uwagę Amelie przykuły perfumy w różowej, okrągłej butelce i z zatyczką w kształcie kwiatu lotosu. Bardzo spodobał jej się ten zapach, wypsikała się testerem, jednak nie zauważyła, że perfumy miały z tyłu nalepkę z przekreśloną, czarną czaszką. Obok nich przeszła średniego wzrostu dziewczyna o czarnych włosach i brązowych oczach. Zaintrygowały ją owe perfumy, znała go na wylot, ponieważ to jej ulubiony - kwiat kwitnącej wiśni. Na tyle dobrze znała ten zapach, że była na niego odporna, tak jak Amelie. Dziewczyna podeszła do kocicy, dygnęła i przedstawiła się jako San-Hee Yumeha. Amelie ukłoniła się dostojnie i również się przywitała. Sunny zaczepiła ją o owe perfumy. Spytała się jej czemu akurat te wybrała. Ame na to odpowiedziała słowami: "Wiesz, ten zapach kojarzy mi się z moją rodziną, pochodzeniem oraz straszydziedzictwem. Może i nie pochodzę stąd, ale Japonia to część mojego... mojej śmierci". Duszka uświadomiła jej, że ten kto je powącha w odległości metra zostanie nimi zahipnotyzowany, ponieważ jak to powiedziała San "Mają dar przyciągania". Amelie wraz z nowo poznaną przyjaciółką pobiegły w stronę wyjścia. Gdy już były na zewnątrz, nawet się nie spostrzegły, że nie ma z nimi Pawline! Okazało się, że mała boginka została w środku i ona także została zahipnotyzowana zapachem perfum. Dziewczyny zaczęły rozmawiać o swoim życiu (i śmierci) i tym sposobem lepiej się poznały. Bardzo się polubiły, wręcz zostały najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Obie pochodzą z królewskiego rodu, lubią te same kolory no i.. zapachy! Pochodziły po sklepach w galerii, ale nadal nie uświadomiły sobie, że zostawiły Pawlę samą. San wystarczająco szybko zareagowała. Powiedziała, że klątwa pryśnie gdy zajdzie słońce i że nie mają się czym przejmować, tylko pójść po małą o odpowiedniej godzinie. Gdy już były pod drzwiami budynku, w którym się odbywał targ, Pawline wyszła z budynku i zapytała się Amelie gdzie się podziewała tyle czasu, Amelie opowiedziała jej całą historię, a San zaśmiała się pod nosem. Po tej przygodzie obie upiorki zbliżyły się do siebie i zostały przyjaciółkami do grobowej deski. Cały tydzień spędziły razem w Japonii, a gdy okazało się, że obie muszą wracać do Straszyceum radości nie było końca. Justin Saina Znajomi, od czasów BHWC aczkolwiek ich relacja rozkwitła na kółku teatralnym. Chłopak przyszedł na te zajęcia pod pretekstem bogatego programu artystycznego w szkole, oraz ładnej architektury sali teatralnej. Siedział więc cicho gdzieś na uboczu, i jak to ma w zwyczaju, przeglądał swoje notatki, choć tak naprawdę podpatrywał grę uczniów. Bardzo chciał się dołączyć,ale w przeciwieństwie do występów podczas których śpiewa, nie za bardzo ma odwagę by wejść na estradę podczas odgrywania ról. Zerkał na uczniów i w wyobraźni sam stał z nimi na scenie, wcielając się w rolę, i pewnie nadal by tylko zerkał gdyby nie kotołaczka. Dziewczyna, zapalona miłośniczka aktorstwa oraz całkiem dobra aktorka i prawdopodobnie przyszła gwiazda estrady, nie mal od razu zauważyła że Justina nie interesuje zeszyt a ona oraz jej koledzy i koleżanki z grupy teatralnej, zawołała więc głośno by do nich dołączył, kilkoro uczniów z zaciekawieniem podniosło oczy znad scenariusza, słysząc imię oraz nazwisko chłopaka. Justin jednakże nic nie odpowiedział tylko lekko speszony ulotnił się z sali nie mal w try miga. Na tym pewnie skończyła by się ich znajomość, aczkolwiek Amelie była zbyt ciekawa czemu upiór który wyraźnie interesuje się aktorstwem, po prostu nie zapisał się do grupy teatralnej. Z drobną pomocą Blair, odszukała chłopaka na szkolnym korytarzu a ten nie mając zbyt wielkiego wyboru i widząc minę Blair, wyspowiadał się kotce niczym na spowiedzi. Ta doskonale zrozumiała jego problem z ujawnieniem pasji, i zaproponowała że sama może dawać mu lekcje z aktorstwa. Obecnie spotykają się na nich razem z Blair - którą kotołaczka wkręciła w ten temat. Bilguun Mononoke Zach Scale 'Przyjaciele' Natasha Markov Amelie poznała Natashę podczas kampanii wyborczej na przewodniczącego rady uczniowskiej. Niedługo po rozpoczęciu nowego semestru w Straszyceum, oficjalnie można było składać kandydatury. Niestety, niewielu uczniów zainteresowało się posadą. Do końcowej eliminacji przeszły Amelie oraz Nat, które uzyskały równą ilość głosów, więc postanowiono zorganizować dogrywkę. Ze względu na dość dużą popularność wśród uczniów, kotka była przekonana o swojej wygranej, jednak jej nadzieje okazały się być złudne... Do wyborów został niecały tydzień. Natasha i Amelie w pocie czoła przygotowały plakaty, przypinki oraz naklejki z ich podobiznami i hasłami wymyślonymi przez autorki. Całymi dniami przechadzały się po korytarzach, rozwieszając plakaty i rozdając drobne upominki, aby zebrać jak największą liczbę głosów. Został jeden dzień do kampanii. Kiedy kotołaczka wracała z dodatkowych zajęć, spotkała Natashę, która przyklejała plakat z napisem "VOTE 4 SHANE" koło tablicy korkowej z ogłoszeniami. - Cześć, Nat... Co robisz...? - kotka podeszła do hybrydy, aby zacząć rozmowę. - Rozwieszam moją wyborczą propagandę. A tak serio, to po prostu rozwieszam plakaty, coś się stało? - odpowiedziała, nie przerywając swojej pracy. - Och, pytam z czystej ciekawości... Powiedz... Naprawdę ci tak na tym zależy? - Szczerze? To trochę tak. Lubię mieć możliwość decydowania o czymś, o co dbam... chyba też po prostu lubię mieć kontrolę nad pewnymi rzeczami. Ale pomijając to, chcę by wszystkim się tu lepiej żyło... plus chciałabym sama sobie udowodnić pewne rzeczy - odpowiedziała ze spokojem w głosie. I wtedy Amelie coś zrozumiała... Nie zależało jej już na wygranej, tak jak wcześniej. Wiedziała, że im obu wyjdzie na dobre, jeśli to Natasha wygra wybory. Doszło do niej, że nie potrzebuje sławy, czy popularności, a obowiązki należące do przewodniczącej tylko by zaniedbywała... Gdyby tylko mogła cofnąć czas, nawet by nie kandydowała. Teraz pojęła to, że Natasha znacznie staranniej i sumienniej wywiąże się z obietnic oraz postanowień. Nazajutrz, w wampiauli, stawili się wszyscy uczniowie oraz nauczyciele. Amelie i Natasha stały na scenie. Miały wygłosić uprzednio przygotowane przemowy, podać argumenty, dla których to właśnie one powinny wygrać i korzyści płynące z ich wygranej. Dyrektorka podała Natashy mikrofon, dziewczyna zaczęła wygłaszać swoją przemowę, spoglądając ukradkiem na małą, kwadratową karteczkę, którą trzymała w dłoni. - Drodzy uczniowie i nauczyciele. Chcę udowodnić przede wszystkim sobie, że mogę przyczynić się do rozwijania naszej społeczności oraz że stać mnie na więcej. Pragnę rozwijać wasze zainteresowania, poprzez utworzenie kółek zainteresowań w naszej szkole. Obiecuję, że wywiążę się z każdej obietnicy, a swoje zadania i obowiązki będę wykonywać z przyjemnością. – Dziewczyna ukłoniła się, a widownia zaczęła bić jej gromkie brawa. Hybryda podała mikrofon z pokrzepiającym uśmiechem dla Amelie, która najwidoczniej bardzo stresowała się owymi wyborami. - Eh... ja... Ja... – dyrektorka ponaglała ją, wskazując palcem na swój prawy nadgarstek. Dała jej do zrozumienia, że musi się streszczać. – Ja... Chciałabym was wszystkich bardzo przeprosić... - Zebrani nie ukrywali zdziwienia. - Niestety, nie mogę wam obiecać, że będę dobrą przewodniczącą. Nie mogę wam obiecać, że będziecie zadowoleni z moich pomysłów. Nie mogę obiecać też, że wszystkie zadania wykonałabym tak dobrze, jak Natasha. Ale mogę wam obiecać jedną rzecz, ona na pewno spełni wasze wszystkie oczekiwania. Jestem tego pewna... – Amelie oddała mikrofon dyrektorce i zajęła miejsce miejsce obok Blair i San-Hee. Nie spodziewała się jednak, że wszystkim tak spodoba się jej krótka wypowiedź. Siedząca w sąsiednim rzędzie Natasha, z nadal lekko rozchylonymi wargami, zwróciła wzrok w stronę Amelie i posłała jej wdzięczny uśmiech, który kotka odwzajemniła. Po paru minutach, dyrektorka otworzyła kopertę z imieniem zwycięzcy, na podstawie zebranych głosów. - Wychodzi na to, że... mamy remis! – nagle, z końca sali dobiegł dźwięczny głos. - Chwileczkę! – Amelie przebiegła przez środek wampiauli i wbiegła po drewnianych schodkach. Szepnęła coś do ucha pani Krewnickiej i wróciła na swoje miejsce. - ...W związku ze zmianami, które nastąpiły w ostatniej chwili, nową przewodniczącą zostaje... Natasha! – gdy hybryda to usłyszała, nie mogła ukryć zdziwienia. Czyżby Amelie w ostatnim momencie zagłosowała właśnie na nią? Poczuła dziwne uczucie, była jej ogromnie wdzięczna. – A Amelie... – kobieta skinęła głową w jej kierunku. – Będzie jej zastępcą! Natasha zaczęła klaskać, ciesząc się, że to akurat Amelie obejmie tę rolę. Wyraziła swoje zadowolenie dla kotołaczki i podziękowała jej za wsparcie. Od tamtej pory, dziewczyny spędzały ze sobą wiele czasu, co pozwoliło im się zbliżyć do siebie i lepiej poznać. Pomagają sobie nawzajem w chwilach zwątpienia i śmiało mogą nazwać siebie straszyciółkami. Lorraine Warren Katherine Evans Sandra Nadolna Amelie poznała Sandrę pierwszego dnia nowego roku szkolnego, i pomogła jej w aklimatyzacji. Jednak od razu złapały dobry kontakt i również mogą nazywać siebie straszyciółkami. W trudnych chwilach to właśnie na nią wamiprzyca może liczyć. Pomogła podnieść się jej po pewnej traumie. Znajomi Patsy Legba Jedną z nich jest Patsy Legba. Dziewczyny poznały się na próbie ich zespołu. CDN Howly Owll Amm ma jeszcze jedną, dobrą znajomą - Howly Owll. Z sowołaczką przyjaźni się od tego roku, ponieważ dziewczyna dopiero teraz rozpoczęła naukę w Straszyceum Monster High. Poznały się na spotkaniu koronowanych głów zorganizowanym przez Cleo de Nile, która postanowiła sobie zebrać wszystkie w jednym miejscu, aby sprawdzić czy są lepsze od niej i jakie mają metody rządzenia. Tak na prawdę, Cleo ma na celu zostać najlepszą władczynią w całej historii. W związku z tym pragnęła poznać słabości swoich przeciwników. Spotkanie nie było zbyt ciekawe, ale dzięki niemu, Howly i Amelie lepiej się poznały. Razem udały się także w podróż do Japonii w ramach odpoczynku. Jednak cały ten odpoczynek zakłócił Freaky Plate - znany celebryta i znawca mody oraz przede wszystkim fotograf z Boo Yorku. Oczarował go urok tych dwóch upiorek. Zaprosił je na zdjęcia do gazety dla nastolatek - "Kawaii Claw". Amelie była zachwycona tą propozycją, jednak Howly nie była do tego do końca przekonana, ponieważ bardzo się przestraszyła, że jej rodzina dowie się o zdjęciach i skarci za niestosowne zachowanie. Jednak kotka wzięła górę nad sowołaczką i przekonała ją do owej sesji. Powiedziała jej, że jej rodzina na pewno nie będzie czytać magazynów dla nastolatek, a nawet jeśli to może być z niej co najmniej dumna. Ostatecznie resztę dnia spędziły w studiu i z zapałem przybierały coraz to nowe pozy. Sapphire Spirit Ze swoją ulubioną projektantką Sapphie świetnie się dogaduje. Dziewczyny mają podobne modowe gusta, a Amelie szyje Sapphire piękne kreacje na różne okazje. Sapphire uważa, że Amelie ma prawdziwy talent i powinna założyć własny dom mody. Margaret Marble Margie wielokrotnie mijała się z Amelie i kiedyś do siebie zagadały. Dziewczyny znalazły wpólny język i polubiły się do tego stopnia, że Margaret uważa Amelie za przyjaciółkę. Obie doskonale się rozumieją. Obie są ciągle zabiegane. Wspólne tematy ich najbardziej do siebie zbliżyły. Rain Drop Rain również zalicza się do grona przyjaciół Amelie. Ich przyjaźń rozpoczęła się w odcinku Będzie słodko, gdy jest jedną z modelek Ame. Tak jak większość dziewczyn nie jest zachwycona pomysłem Cloudii i nie jest zaskoczona, kiedy widzi, że Blaze skopiowała pracę. Jednak cieszy się razem z innymi, gdy Amelie w końcu wygrywa i nawet obie przybijają sobie piątkę. Znacznie większą rolę odgrywa natomiast w odcinku Cicha woda, jak kocicy udaje się przyłapać nimfę na naprawianiu anteny na dachu biurowca. Rain jest szczerze zdziwiona, że ktokolwiek ją tu zobaczył, lecz Amelie tłumaczy, że to jej intuicja kazała jej tu się pojawić. Świtezianka prosi ja, by dochowała tajemnicy i kotka dotrzymała słowa. Amelie pomaga Rain także w odcinku Szalona stołówka. Jay Asmod Dobra znajoma demona, lubią siebie, ale są bardzo rzadko razem widywani. Demon poznał Amelie dzięki Felixowi, polubił kotołaczkę aczkolwiek nie traktuje jej jako przyjaciółkę, bardziej jak korytarzową, szkolną znajomą. Bardzo podziwia jej zdolności manualne i to, że potrafi ogarnąć wiele rzeczy na raz. Cloudia di Angelo Niedawno zaprzyjaźniła się także z Cloudią di Angelo. Ich relacja rozpoczęła się w odcinku Będzie słodko. Blaze wyśmiewa się z Amelie i jej życiowej pasji do projektowania ubrań, wmawia jej, że nie jest dobrą projektantką. Amelie stara się bronić, ale od razu było wiadome, że nie da sobie rady z ognistą agresorką. W ostatniej chwili do akcji wkracza czarownica. Cloudia stara się dowiedzieć o co poszło dziewczynom, na co Blaze odpowiada w egoistyczny i samolubny sposób. Koniec końców, żywiołaczka ognia wyzywa Amelie na pojedynek, która jest lepszą projektantką. Cloudia wtrąca się i krzyczy, że umowa stoi. Dziewczyna mówi do kocicy, że nie musi dziękować. Na te słowa Amelie zapada w rozpacz i tłumaczy jej, że to nie jest od taki zakład, tudzież zabawa. Pojedynek projektantek jest graniczny z walką na ringu. Ta która przegra, może się schować ze swoim projektami i nigdy stamtąd nie wychodzić. Była załamana, wiedziała że nie wygra z Blaze. Powiedziała Cloudii, że nie chce konkurować z jej przyjaciółką. Cloudia jednak ją uspokaja, mówiąc, że plan miała opracowany już od wieków. Następnie zwołuje Rain i Florę, prosząc, aby zostały ich modelkami. Żadna z dziewczyn, prócz Cloudii nie tryska entuzjazmem, dodatkowo Flora dodaje, że "znając Blaze, będzie kantować". Amelie zaczyna się złościć na czarownicę, jednak ta mówi że trzeba myśleć pozytywnie. Kotka wpada w jeden ze swoich "szałów twórczych". Mówi anielicy, że ma wyśmienity pomysł na całą kolekcję ubrań. Ba! Nawet na dwie! Dziewczyna razem z Cloudią zarywa nockę i całą noc spędza na projektowaniu, szyciu i haftowaniu wzorów oraz na dodawaniu aplikacji. Nazajutrz, cała czwórka udaje się do sali gimnastycznej, gdzie ma się odbyć pokaz mody. Tymczasem, Blaze włamuje się do ich skrytki z ubraniami, gdzie zostawiły ubrania na drugą połowę pokazu. Amelie robi się gorąco, rozpoczyna się jeden z jej ataków astmy. Wpada w panikę i obawia się, że nie może wystąpić. Cloudia na to odpowiada, że wystąpi za nią. W tej samej chwili na wybiegu pojawia się Blaze oraz jej modelki w skopiowanych ubraniach z błyszczącej kolekcji Amelie. Flora na to: "A nie mówiłam, że będzie kantować?". Kocica z podkulonym ogonem udaje się w stronę wyjścia. Cloudia dogania ją i mówi, że nie wszystko stracone. Jednak boginka nie chce jej słuchać i rozwścieczona dodaje jaki niezawodny, stuletni plan wymyśli tym razem. Czarownica nie jest w stanie nic odpowiedzieć. Jednak pojawiają się San-Hee i Genevieve. Ta ostatnia pyta się czy to nie znowu ta sama piekielnica. Rain odpowiada, że niestety tak. Amelie mówi, że przez Blaze zaraz się skompromituje. Cloudia jest tak załamana, że nie ma siły się bronić. Jednak San-Hee uważa, że jeśli połączą siły, to na pewno uda im się ją pokonać. Genevieve ją popiera mówiąc "nożyczki w rękę, drogie panie i do roboty!". Stroje Blaze wszystkim w szkole się podobają i otrzymują od sędziów wysokie noty. Zaczyna swoje przemówienie, mówiąc, że z radością i wzorową skromnością odbierze pierwszą nagrodę, jednak nie dokańcza, gdyż ktoś zauważa Amelie razem z pozostałymi dziewczynami w strojach o tematyce słodyczy. Amelie wygrywa, a Blaze wściekła odchodzi. Po pokazie, Cloudia mówi "A nie mówiłam, że będzie dobrze?". Kiedy Amielie odpowiada, że nic takiego nie mówiła, czarownica mówi, że przecież wie. Zaraz potem dodaje, że muszą to kiedy powtórzyć. Amelie się zgadza, jednak, to ona będzie wybierać z kim. Cloudia przyznaje jej rację i obie przybijają sobie piątkę. Od tamtego czasu, obie są dobrymi przyjaciółkami. Yasina Meerme Przyjaźń Amelie z Yasiną rozpoczęła się w dość niepozorny sposób, od odcinka Cicha woda. Na spotkaniu Klubu Muzycznego, kocica zaprezentowała przed członkiniami nową piosenkę, którą Yasina usłyszała będąc na korytarzu. Tak jej się spodobała, że postanowiła ją dokończyć, dobierając własne słowa i melodię. Kiedy następnego dnia Amelie spieszyła się na trening jeździecki, nuciła sobie ową piosenkę, jednak ktoś jej wtórował. To była Yasina, śpiewała sobie pod nosem nawet nie wiedząc o tym, że jej przyszła przyjaciółka to słyszy. Po treningu, Amelie wpadła na dziewczynę, która cała w skowronkach nuciła jej debiutancki singiel. - Wybacz mi! Nie chciałam! Nic Ci się nie stało? - Amelie szybko wstała z wypastowanej podłogi i podała rękę Yasiny. Tak przejęła się owym zdarzeniem, że nawet nie spostrzegła, że nuty do jej piosenki wypadły z książki do języków martwych. - Ni..nic mi się nie stało... To moja wina, przepraszam! - Yasina błagalnym głosem próbowała "oczyścić się z zarzutów" i z pomocą Amm podniosła się ze świecącej posadzki. - Wybacz mi, muszę szybko lecieć na języki martwe - kotka z trudem pobiegła na górne piętro i szukała wzrokiem odpowiedniej sali i swoich przyjaciółek. Yasina podniosła kartkę i była w ogromnym szoku gdy zobaczyła co się na niej znajduje. Chciała jak najszybciej oddać nuty ich właścicielce i przeprosić za swoje czyny, które wydawały się dla niej przestępstwem. Kiedy Amelie wyszła z sali, Yasina klęczała tuż przed drzwiami i prosiła o wybaczenie. Kocica była w takim szoku, że sama czuła się winna. Kiedy córka koników morskich jej wszystko opowiedziała, Amm zaproponowała jej aby wspólnie zaśpiewały w duecie tą piosenkę na koncercie. Bardzo zaimponował jej dźwięczny głos dziewczyny, a fakt, iż Yasina była istotą z morza jeszcze bardziej je zbliżyło do siebie. W dodatku, obie miały problemy z rówieśnikami. Od tamtego czasu zostały przyjaciółkami i wielokrotnie wspólnie śpiewały. Ich przyjaźń rozkwita w odcinku Chcieć, to móc, kiedy na lekcjach W-F'u nauczyciel kazał im okrążyć basen dwukrotnie. Amelie przerastało to zadanie, ponieważ nie potrafi pływać, boi się wody. Kocica skończyła owe zadanie z oceną niedostateczną. Yasina postanawia pomóc przyjaciółce i chce nauczyć ją pływać. Radzi jej, aby pomyślała o czymś przyjemnym, a wszystko pójdzie z górki. Miała rację, gdy Amm przestaje się stresować i myśli o czymś przyjemnym, sama unosi się w powietrzu, a w tym przypadku też w wodzie i dzięki radom Yasiny, zalicza zadanie i dostaje piątkę. Ally "Octo" Pus Przyjaźń z Ally rozpoczęła się w dosyć surowy sposób. Octo przyłapała Amelie w wampiauli, kiedy ta wykonywała układ taneczny jednej z potworniarek, różnica w tym, że ten który wykonywała kocica nadawał się do tańca. Al była oszołomiona talentem dziewczyny, ale oczywiście jej tego nie powiedziała prosto w oczy. Szybko usunęła się z pola widzenia i zajęła się swoimi sprawami. Ośmiorniczka zauważyła, że niedługo w Straszyceum ma się odbyć konkurs taneczny. Pomimo uczucia winy i przeświadczenia, że źle postępuje, postanowiła zapisać Amelie na ten konkurs bez jej wiedzy i potajemnie sprowadzić ją w wyznaczone miejsce. Nadszedł dzień konkursu, Ally pokierowała dziewczynę do auli, mówiąc jej, że ktoś tam na nią czeka i tam miała czekać aż ktoś podniesie kurtyny. Nie mając nic do roboty, zaczęła tańczyć. Ally wszystko obserwowała, ale Amelie najwyraźniej jej nie widziała. Gdy potwory zaczęły się już schodzić, kurtyna się podniosła. Kocica w odpowiednim momencie zareagowała i uciekła ze sceny. Tak się bała kompromitacji. Wiedziała, że za wszystkim stoi Ośmiorniczka. Na przerwie podeszła do niej i poprosiła o wytłumaczenie. Ally poczuła się winna, poczucie winy zagęszczało się w niej jak robaczek w jabłku. Szczerze przeprosiła kotołaczkę i poprosiła o wybaczenie. Amelie nie należała do osób nadgorliwych i markotnych, więc szybko pogodziła się z Ośmiorniczką, umawiając się, że Ally nie będzie wkładała macek w nie swoje sprawy, a Amelie nie będzie się ukrywać ze swoimi ukrytymi talentami. Kiedy ogłoszono wyniki konkursu, dyrektorka Głowenia ofiarowała kotce złoty medal, jednak ta nie chciała go przyjąć, mówiąc, że należy się Ally, ponieważ to ona jest wybitną tancerką. Od tamtej pory dziewczyny trzymają się razem i Amelie ma w Ally dobrą przyjaciółkę. Victoria Chainsmeow Victoria i Amelie są dobrymi przyjaciółkami, Vic zawsze może się Amm wyżalić, kiedy ma jakiś problem, tak samo czuje się też kotka. Poznały się przez internet, kiedy Victoria miała trudny czas w potworówce, kiedy wszyscy się od niej odwrócili, bo jedna upiorka oskarżyła ją o kradzież książki. Duszka nie miała nikogo, z kim mogłaby się pośmiać. Założyła konto na forum społecznościowym. Od razu zaczepiła ją pewna upiorka. Wydawała się bardzo sympatyczna, dlatego Vic zaczęła z nią konwersację. Duszce świetnie się pisało z tajemniczą dziewczyną. Mogła jej się wyżalić i potrafiła wysłuchać. Nawet, kiedy sprawa ze skradzioną książką została wyjaśniona, Victoria dalej utrzymywała kontakt z Amelie i chętnie z nią pisała. Rozmawiały tak ze sobą przez internet, nawet nie wiedząc, jak wygląda drugi upiór za ekranem. Pewnego dnia - dokładnie dwa tygodnie przed rozpoczęciem nauki w Straszyceum - Victoria napisała do Amelie, że wybiera się do Straszyceum. Ta szybko jej odpisała, że również tam będzie się uczyć. Vic była bardzo podekscytowana, że wreszcie pozna swą internetową przyjaciółkę. Umówiły się na spotkanie i... wreszcie zobaczyły się na żywo. Do dziś się przyjaźnią i bardzo lubią swoje towarzystwo. Cici Clock Justine Saina 'Miłość' Amelie już jako mała dziewczynka była nad wyraz kochliwa, aczkolwiek nie była zainteresowana chłopcami w jej wieku, bo zwyczajnie jej nie odpowiadali i nie spełniali jej wymagań. Wzdychała głównie do postaci z bajek, oraz gwiazd muzki, które były dla niej autorytem, a zarazem nieosiągalnym marzeniem, czy dziecięcą, platoniczną miłością. Teraz, zdaje sobie sprawę, że to było infantylne i irracjonalne, lecz jak sama twierdzi - uchroniło ją to przed wieloma złamanymi sercami, czy też porażkami w młodym wieku, i poniekąd nauczyło czułości i wrażliwości. Jeden z pierwszych zawodów miłosnych, jakie zapadły w pamięci kotołaczki miał miejsce w gimnazjum, kiedy to Amelie zakochała się... w nauczycielu. Zach Scale 'Wrogowie' Frankie Stein Blaze Flamey Od odcinka Będzie słodko dowiadujemy się, że dziewczyna nie utrzymuje dobrych stosunków z córką żywiołaków ognia - Blaze Flamey. Gorąca pannica wyzwała kocicę na pojedynek projektantek, co bardzo nie podobało się Amelie. Żywiołaczka ognia ukradła jej projekty i ze skopiowaną kolekcją wystąpiła na pokazie. Jednak dzięki pomocy Cloudii i przyjaciółek udało jej się zdobyć wysokie noty, oraz przede wszystkim - główną nagrodę. Od tamtej pory, Blaze unika boginki, lecz Amelie nie chce się z nią kłócić i nie wypomina jej minionego wydarzenia. Lynx Coitchie Amelie poznała Lynx Coitchie na lekcji biologii, gdzie niefortunnie zostały przydzielone do pracy w parach. Zadanie było proste; wystarczyło tylko zrobić sekcję żaby, narysować i opisać jej narządy, a także ustalić przyczynę zgonu. Lynx zabrała się do pracy bardzo ochoczo, ponieważ lubiła ten typ lekcji, tak samo jak zajęcia praktyczne. Żabka była już martwa, więc nie musiała się przejmować jej cierpieniem, jednakże Amelie zaczęła rozważać nad jej losem. Po chwili można było usłyszeć ciche pochlipywanie kocicy. Lynx prychnęła i próbowała dalej pracować, niestety mazgajenie się Amelie było dla niej nie do wytrzymania. Prosto z mostu powiedziała, że to jej przeszkadza i żeby dziewczyna przestała zgrywać wrażliwą, bo to w ogóle nie pomaga w lekcji. Amelie zareagowała na to większym płaczem, dlatego Lynx ostentacyjnie przesiadła się do pustej ławki. Zadanie skończyła sama, a jej niedoszła partnerka skończyła ze złą oceną. Od tego czasu rysiołaczka nie powstrzymuje uszczypliwych komentarzy w stosunku do Amelie. Zrobiła niewielkie rozeznanie i okazało się, że dziewczyna jest typem osoby, której Lynx po prostu nie znosi. Na siłę słodka, przewrażliwiona i migdaląca się do każdego, byle tylko wszędzie się dostać. Cassidy Cattingtons Kolejnym wrogiem Amelie jest Cassidy Catingtons. Poznały się w odcinku Kocimiętka, kiedy to Amelie ubiegała się o główną rolę w musicalu. Obie kupiły te same stroje, jednak ani jedna, ani druga o tym nie wiedziała. 'Zwierzę' Zwierzakiem Amelie jest kot-kościotrup o imieniu Bone. Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: '''Amm, Elie, Ami. '''Ulubione powiedzonko: Plik:Cytat1.png ...Plik:Cytat2.png Najbardziej lubi: 'Języki martwe, ponieważ może wykazać się na tym przedmiocie swoim szerokim zasobem słownictwa. '...a najmniej: '''W-f. Nienawidzi tego przedmiotu, gdyż to co robi nigdy nie jest doceniane. '''Zwierzak: Czarny kot-kościotrup - Bone. Nie rusza się z domu bez: '''Swojego telefonu, balsamu nawilżającego do ust, portfela oraz małego opakowania cukierków lodowych. '''Ulubiony kolor: Amelie od dziecka uwielbiała kolor różowy, i do tej pory jest jej ulubionym. Bardzo lubi ciepłe barwy, takie jak beżowy, brązowy, bordowy, czy brzoskwiniowy. Ponadto, do jej ulubionych kolorów zaliczają się czarny, biały, złoty oraz miętowy. Sekrety jej pokoju: ''' '''Ciekawostka: Czy wiesz, że pochodzi z wymarłego rodu szlacheckiego, a jej przodkowie stracili niegdyś cały majątek? Po czym ją rozpoznać? #Po jej dosyć wysokim wzroście. #Po tym, że prawie zawsze ma przy sobie swój telefon i na każdej przerwie z niego korzysta. #Po jej charakterystycznej, białej torebce z doczepionym różowym pomponem. Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png Esencja z ducha...?Plik:Cytat2.png *Plik:Cytat1.png Zaraz mi powiesz, że tak też się robi śnieg w ozdobach. Przecież wiadomo, że to robota czarownic!Plik:Cytat2.png *Plik:Cytat1.png Jakbym taką spotkała, to normalnie bym jej tętnicę rozszarpała!Plik:Cytat2.png - do Blair DeGhoul na temat pewnej upiorki. *Plik:Cytat1.png Sinus, cosinus, daj Boże trzy minus.Plik:Cytat2.png - do Sandry Nadolnej na temat egzaminu ze Szporachunków. *Plik:Cytat1.png Blair, poczekaj, bo zaraz ducha wyzionę!Plik:Cytat2.png - do Blair DeGhoul na lekcji Wychowania Meta-fizycznego. *Plik:Cytat1.png Doprawdy? Nieprawdaż, iż jest to niemniej dziwaczne?Plik:Cytat2.png - do Blair podczas próby udawania poważnej rozmowy. *Plik:Cytat1.png Muszę doraźnie zażywać glutaminian sodu.Plik:Cytat2.png - w odpowiedzi na pytanie swojego ojca, czego szuka w kuchni. *Plik:Cytat1.png Czy gdyby Twoja koleżanka nie miała nogi, zabrałbyś jej protezę? Nie wydaje mi się.Plik:Cytat2.png - do Rossa Palonego, podczas gdy ten zabrał okulary Blair DeGhoul. *Plik:Cytat1.png Niektórym potworom aż chce się przybić piątkę... w twarz... krzesłem.Plik:Cytat2.png - do Blair DeGhoul na temat nadgorliwych potworów z jej klasy. *Plik:Cytat1.png Ty... infantylny abderyto z lingwistycznymi skłonnościami do kanibalizmu...Plik:Cytat2.png - do Rossa Palonego. *Plik:Cytat1.png Zemsta jest rozkoszą nie tylko bogów.Plik:Cytat2.png *Plik:Cytat1.png Zauważyłam, że twoje ciuchy prezentują się lepiej na wieszaku niż na tobie.Plik:Cytat2.png *Plik:Cytat1.png Domyślam się, że to będzie komedia albo farsa.Plik:Cytat2.png - o przedstawieniu wystawianym w szkole. *Plik:Cytat1.png W spaniu i jedzeniu...Plik:Cytat2.png - w odpowiedzi na pytanie "W czym jesteś najlepsza?". Wystąpienia Cztery żywioły #Będzie słodko #Geniusze #Smocza intuicja #Przyjęcie kostiumowe 'Filmy pełnometrażowe' #On the trail of The Mummy #Horror Game #Howl in Weresaw #Elemental Masters #Bollywood here we come! #Evinan: Black Knight Attacks #Bloody Little Liars #The War of Robots #On the CATwalk #Residents of Souls #Residents of Souls 2 - Zemsta po brytyjsku #Orchard - World of Chaos #Monster High in the Christmas Carol #Monster High A Perfect Christmas Portrayals thumb|leftW rolę Amelie w filmie live-action wcieli się amerykańska aktorka Lili Reinhart, znana m.in. z głównej roli Elisabeth Cooper z serialu Riverdale, Ashley z filmu The Good Neighbor, Margot z filmu Miss Stevens, czy też Heather z serialu Jak nie zwariować z tatą. W serialu animowanym, w oryginalnej wersji językowej, głosu użyczyłaby Kelly Sheridan Wcielająca się między innymi w rolę Starlight Glimmer z serialu My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Cloe z serii Bratz oraz Barbie, we wszystkich filmach od roku 2001, aż do 2015, co przyniosło jej dużą popularność. Zaś w polskiej wersji językowej - Katarzyna Łaska Użyczyła swojego głosu Perle ze Steven Universe, Księżniczce Cadance z My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, a w Klubie Winx odgrywała między innymi rolę Chimery, Musy oraz Tecny, a także wykonywała piosenki do filmów z tej serii. Za wykonanie piosenek, w polskiej wesji językowej byłaby odpowiedzialna Beata WyrąbkiewiczPolski głos Barbie w większości filmów oraz Pinkie Pie (śpiew). Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki *Urodziła się 11 sierpnia. *Jest spod znaku Lwa. *Często sprawia pozory aspołecznej i coraz częściej się utożsamia z owym stwierdzeniem. *Jest bardzo utalentowana muzycznie, lecz nie potrafi grać na żadnym instrumencie. *Amelie wywodzi się z wymarłego rodu szlacheckiego. Mimo to, nie afiszuje się z tym, ponieważ pragnie się dopasować do innych uczniów. O jej królewskim pochodzeniu wiedzą tylko jej najbliższe przyjaciółki, chociaż zdarzają się wyjątki, jednak mimo wszystko, Amelie stara się ukrywać swoje prawdziwe pochodzenie, aby uczniowie traktowali ją jak normalną nastolatkę. Obawia się, że mogłaby zostać wyśmiana. *Ma astmę, dlatego nie przepada za lekcjami wychowania metafizycznego. Często ma problemy z oddychaniem. *Jej szczęśliwa, a zarazem ulubiona liczba to 18. *Potrafi się zmienić w kota. *Uwielbia wodę sodową, a także napoje gazowane. *Jest uzależniona od odtłuszczonego, słodzonego mleka w tubce. Rodzice przesyłają jej tony tubek z Polski. Można powiedzieć, że to jej ulubiony przysmak. W swojej torebce mieści aż 7 tubek, a w plecaku zapas na całą przerwę obiadową - czyli tyle ile da radę zjeść. *Co ciekawe, w plecaku nosi tabletki na ból głowy. Zażywała również w przeszłości leki na zaburzenia emocjonalne. *Jest słaba z biologii I z matmy... i z chemi... i z fizyki. W nauce pomaga jej Sandra. *W serii Fierce Rockers, razem z Patsy i Sandrą wykonują piosenkę Smile ''autorstwa Lilly Alien. *Ma słabość do łabędzi, flamingów, pand, jeleni, narwali, lisów oraz likaonów. Nie przepada za to za psami, aczkolwiek bardzo podobają jej się poszczególne rasy, m.in.: mopsy, spaniele, yorki, chihuahua oraz pudle. Lubi również wszelkie zwierzęta fantastyczne, a zwłaszcza jednorożce i pegazy. *Prawie nie rozstaje się z telefonem, co jest poniekąd jej uzależnieniem. *Nie stroni od alkoholu, czy też innych trunków, wręcz uwielbia być w stanie upojenia alkoholowego, aby następnego dnia śmiać się ze swojej własnej głupoty. *Jej ulubione święta w ciągu całego roku to Walentynki, Sylwester, oraz jej urodziny. *Jest fanką muzyki z końcówki lat 80-tych i 90-tych ubiegłego wieku. Jej ulubioną artystką z tamtego okresu jest Madonna, której utworów słucha do dziś. *Jej ulubione marki kosmetyków to KKW Beauty oraz Kat Von D Beauty. *Jej ulubione filmy to ''Pretty Woman ''oraz ''Wiek Adaline. *Wprost ubóstwia mangę i anime Sailor Moon, oglądała wszystkie odcinki, jest to jedna z jej ulubionych bajek z dzieciństwa. *Jej ulubioną porą roku jest zima. *Przez większość swojego dzieciństwa była zafascynowana serialami o tzw. magical girls. *Uwielbia róże, są to jej ulubione kwiaty. *Ulubiony kamień szlachetny Amelie to perła. *Pomimo tego, że nie potrafi pływać, fascynuje ją podwodna fauna i flora, a także mity oraz wierzenia w mniejszym lub większym stopniu związane z wodą. *Kiedy jest smutna, albo źle się czuje, idzie na zakupy i wydaje wszystkie swoje oszczędności, to sprawia jej przyjemność. *W każdy piątek, sobotę, oraz niedzielę ogląda wieczorem romanse albo komedie romantyczne, to jej osobista tradycja. *Kilka lat temu, była zafascynowana Azją oraz kulturą tamtejszych krajów, zwłaszcza Japonią. Bardzo lubiła wtedy słuchać koreańskiego, oraz japońskiego popu, do których czasami wraca. *Bardzo lubi kawiarnie urządzone w stylu pin-up. *Jednym z jej ulubionych połączeń kolorystycznych jest czerwień i pudrowy róż. Meta Timeline *kwiecień/maj 2014: Amity.Gala składa wnioski o zastrzeżenie znaków towarowych dla Amelie Muroame. *styczeń 2016: Amelie pojawia się w webisodzie Królewskie strategie. *styczeń 2016: Pierwsza lalka Amelie zostaje wydana w ramach serii Basic. *2016: Wpisy z pamiętnika Amelie zostają ujawnione. *2016: Amelie zalicza swój debiut 3D w filmie The Crystalling. *2017: Amity.Gala zmienia rasę Amelie na kotołaka, oraz jej naziwsko na Purrmeow. Stroje Basic = *'Linia: '''Basic Amelie ID by A.G.jpg *'Wydanie: zima 2017 *'Numer asortymentu: '? *'Numer modelu: '? |-| First Day of School = *'''Linia: Amelie FDOS by Sandomia.png|Oficjalny art od Sandomii *'Wydanie: '? *'Numer asortymentu:' ? *'Numer modelu:' ? |-| Gloom Beach = *'Linia: '''Gloom Beach *'Wydanie: ? *'Numer asortymentu: '? *'Numer modelu: '? |-| Dead Tired = *'''Linia: Dead Tired *'Wydanie: '? *'Numer adortymentu: '? *'Numer modelu: '? W tej serii, Amelie jest ubrana w aksamitną bluzkę w kolorze szampańskim sięgającą poniżej klatki piersiowej, wiązaną na szyi dwoma czarnymi sznureczkami. Dół stroju stanowią krótkie spodenki w tym samym kolorze co bluzka. Są one wykończone czarną, delikatną koronką. W dodatku, Amelie ma na sobie czarną, długą i koronkową narzutkę ozdobioną na końcach połyskującym puszkiem. Na jej głowie widnieje pudrowo-rożowa opaska wykończona czarną koronką, a na miejscu oczu widnieje nadruk imitujący zamknięte powieki z doklejonymi sztucznymi rzęsami. Kapcie dziewczyny są czarne w kształcie serc oraz są wykończone małymi, kocimi uszami. Włosy Amelie są proste, sięgające poniżej bioder i z przedziałkiem na środku głowy. Jej górne powieki są pomalowane cieniami w kolorach indyjskiego różu oraz różowego złota, zaś dolne są pomalowane czarnym cieniem. Pod oczami widnieją czarne kropeczki. Usta są muśnięte pomadką w kolorze przydymionego fioletu. Paznokcie są pomalowane lakierem w tym samym kolorze, co usta. Do lalki jest dołączony stojak w kolorze szampańskim, karta kolekcjonerska oraz jej czarny laptop. |-| School's Out = *'Linia: '''School's Out *'Wydanie: ? *'Numer asortymentu: '? *'Numer modelu: '? |-| Killer Style = *'Linia: '''Killer Style *'Wydanie: '? *'Lumer asortymentu: '? *'Numer modelu: ? |-| Campus Stroll = * Linia: 'Campus Stroll * '''Wydanie: '? * 'Numer asortymentu: '? * 'Numer modelu: '? |-| Scream Uniform = *'''Linia: Scream Uniform NatiAmel.png *'Wydanie:' ? *'Numer asortymentu: '? *'Numer modelu: '? |-| Scarily Ever After = *'Linia: '''Scarily Ever After Amelie SEA by A.G.jpg|Oficjalny art *'Wydanie:' ? *'Numer asortymentu:' ? *'Numer modelu:' ? |-| Fierce Rockers = *'Linia: Fierce Rockers *'Wydanie: '? *'Powstanie artu: '? *'Powstanie lalki: '? Amelie występuje tutaj jako wokalistka w potwornym zespole. Kotołaczka jest tu stylizowana na gwiazdę estrady. Jej fryzura to dwa małe koczki, w które są powbijane pałeczki. Grzywka zwisa po obu bokach głowy i tworzy tzw. "zasłonki". Włosy posiadają fioletowe ombre na końcówkach. Ubiór składa się na fioletową bluzkę sięgającą do połowy brzucha z bufiastymi rękawami i z kołnierzykiem typowym dla Amelie. Na końcu, bluzka jest ozdobiona płomieniami i czerwonym brokatem. Pod to jest wszyta jest koronkowa warstwa materiału w kolorze liliowym. Dolna część stylizacji to granatowe spodnie sięgające ud, obszyte czerwoną nicią. W pasie, jest zawiązany biały pasek z ćwiekami-piramidkami, a z jego środka zwisa srebrny łańcuch. Buty kotki to ozdobne, fioletowe glany wiązane na sznurówki. Ich obcas jest wzbogacony o pięciolinię i kilka małych nut. Biżuteria jest bardzo bogata. W jednym z uszu naszej bohaterki wiszą kolczyki w kształcie kolców, wzbogacone dodatkowo o łańcuszek, który je łączy. Na lewej ręce widnieje czarna bransoletka z ćwiekami. Na prawym przedramieniu, także znajduje się bransletka, ale tym razem czerwona. Do lalki dołączony jest fioletowy mkrofon. Dostępna tylko w trzypaku z Sandrą i Patsy. |-| Shriek Wrecked = *'''Linia: *'Wydanie:' *'Powstanie artu:' *'Powstanie lalki:' |-| Horror Game = *'Linia:' Horror Game *'Wydanie: '? *'Powstanie artu: '? *'Powstanie lalki: '? Amelie w tej serii została przemieniona w wirusa komputerowego. Włosy kotołaczki są rozpuszczone, a ich pojedyncze pasma tworzą tzw. "zasłonki" i przypominają fryzurę Babs z The Sims 4. Na głowie znajduje się opaska z kocimi uszami ozdobiona kryształkami i cyrkoniami. Dziewczyna jest ubrana w pudrową bluzkę na długi rękaw z Sailor Moon. Na to została nałożona półprzeźroczysta narzutka. Na szyi widnieje srebrna kolia z liliowymi kryształkami. Do kompletu została dołączona bransoletka, zachowana w podobnej kolorystyce. Spodnia część ubioru to jasno-niebieskie, przetarte szorty obszyte na dole koronką. Dodatkowo, są one ozdobione srebrnym łańcuchem. W talii dziewczyny znajduje się złoty pas z symbolem programów ochronnych z klamrą w kolorze liliowo-różowym. Buty dziewczyny to dwa różne trampki. Jeden - liliowy z różowymi sznurówkami, a drugi - różowy z fioletowymi. Na nogach znajdują się jeszcze skarpetki pasujące kolorem do butów. Makijaż Amelie to fioletowy cień do powiek, o kilka tonów ciemniejsza kreska zrobiona kredką do oczu. A w dodatku rzęsy dziewczyny są bardzo wytuszowane i ozdobione eyelinerem, a policzki są przypudrowane. Za to usta są utrzymane w kolorze brzoskwiniowo-różowym i lekko muśnięte błyszczykiem. Do lalki jest dołączony zielony stojak, a także dodatkowa, zielona opaska z plumbobem w tym samym kolorze. Amelie jest wirusem łagodnym. |-| Newcomers from Scaremerica = *'Linia: '''Howl in Weresaw: Newcomers from Scarmerica *'Wydanie: 2016 *'Powstanie artu: '? *'Powstanie lalki: '? W tej serii, kocica wraz ze swoimi straszyciółkami wyrusza w swoje rodzinne strony - do Wilkoszawy, stolicy Polstrachu. Amelie jest ubrana w biały crop top przyozdobiony wyhaftowanymi wzorami w postaci soczyście czerwonych róż i liści oraz białe, krótkie spodenki z identycznymi akcentami. Dziewczyna ma na sobie również przezroczystą, przewiewną i delikatną bomberkę z białymi ściągaczami oraz takimi samymi motywami, jak na spodenkach i bluzce, ale róże, które pojawiły się na bluzce i spodniach, na bluzie nie są do końca przyszyte i lekko odstają, nadając tym samym efekt trójwymiaru. Na jej nogach widnieją skarpetki oraz białe, toporne sandałki na dość wysokim i grubym obcasie, zapinane na cztery paski. Na jej lewym nadgarstku widnieje biała bransoletka wykonana z pereł. Na głowie kotki jest biała czapka z brokatowym daszkiem, na której również pojawia się kwiecisty motyw, ponadto, na daszku są zawieszone trzy wisiorki w postaci perełek. Makijaż utrzymany jest w odcieniach karmazynu, burgundy i bieli, w dodatku, całość jest przyozdobiona brokatowym cieniem. Dolna powieka jest pomalowana białym eyeliner'em, a pod oczami widnieją białe kropeczki. Paznokcie w tej serii są pomalowane białym, matowym lakierem hybrydowym, a usta jasnoróżowym błyszczykiem z błyszczącymi drobinkami i dodatkowo wykonturowane ciemniejszą kredką. Włosy upiorki mają przedziałek na środku i są pofalowane. |-| A Musically Horrifying Inspiration = *'''Linia: *'Wydanie:' *'Powstanie artu:' *'Powstanie lalki:' W tej serii, Amelie ma na sobie srebrną, połyskującą sukienkę na ramiączka sięgającą do kolan, oraz bomberkę w kolorze pudrowym ze srebrnym zamkiem. Na jej szyi widnieje choker w tym samym kolorze, co sukienka. Jej włosy są krótsze niż zazwyczaj, sięgają ramion, są pofalowane, a ich końcówki mają kolor pudrowego różu. Uszy kotki są ozdobione srebrnymi, zwisającymi kolczykami. Buty Amelie to srebrne szpilki na wysokim obcasie. Powieki kocicy są podkreślone szarym, błyszczącym cieniem oraz subtelną kreską. Usta są uwydatnione matową pomadką w kolorze brzoskwiniowym oraz konturówką w ciemniejszym kolorze. Paznokcie Amelie są pomalowane srebrnym lakierem. Do lalki jest dołączony srebrny stojak, srebrne słuchawki oraz trumnfon z obudową w tym samym kolorze co stojak i słuchawki. Galeria 'Arty' AmeBasicart.jpg|Amelie Basic AmeDTart0004.jpg|Amelie Dead Tired AmeDotD.jpg|Amelie Dawn of the Dance AmeFearleading.jpg|Amelie Fearleading AmeSRMart.jpg|Amelie Skultimate Roller Maze AmeSBart0002.jpg|Amelie Scarnival AmelandraFFart.jpg|Amelie Freaky Fusion AmelieBYBYart0002.jpg|Amelie Frightseers AmeOGart0003.jpg|Amelie original Ghouls AmeiLeeFF.jpg|Amelie i Lee Fangtastic Fitness AmeGGart.jpg|Amelie Getting Ghostly AmeBGart.jpg|Amelie I ♥ Egypt AmelieHtCart0003.jpg|Amelie 13 Wishes AmelieKawaiiart0002.jpg|Amelie Kawaii AmelieGSRart0004.jpg|Amelie Glowsome Ghoulfish (BRZYDKIE)Amm & San Ghoul Chat.jpg|Amelie i San-Hee Ghoul Chat Amm GS0003.jpg|Amelie Geek Shriek Amm SW.jpg|Amelie Shriek Wrecked Amm SBBD art0002.jpg|Amelie Sweet & Sour Amm SYIV.jpg|Amelie Show your inner Vintage Amm SS0004.jpg|Amelie Sweet Screams Amm Fresh and Pawsome.jpg|Amelie Fresh & Pawsome Amm - Gloom & Bloom.jpg|Amelie Gloom and Bloom AmmFierceRockers0002.jpg|Amelie Fierce Rockers AmmDATM.jpg|Amelie Day at the Maul Amm - Ghoul Sports0003.jpg|Amelie Ghoul Sports AmmBlackCarpet.jpg|Amelie Black Carpet Amm.0009.jpg|Amelie My Pet Friend Amelięęęę0008.jpg|Amelie Maul Session Amm NS.jpg|Amelie New Scaremester Amm GSR by Amity.Gala.jpg|Druga wersja Amelie Great Scarrier Reef: Glowsome Ghoulfish Amm PD by Amity.Gala.jpg|Amelie Picture Day Amelie Dance Class by Amity.Gala.jpg|Amelie Dance Class Amm DTFA by Amity.Gala.jpg|Amelie Welcome to Monster High: Dance the Fright Away Amm i Blair CL.jpg|Amelie i Blair Couples Look Amm FDOS by Amity.Gala.jpg|Amelie First Day of School Amm Fresh and Pawsome.jpg|Amelie Fresh and Pawsome Amelie TYMCZASOWE ID by A.G.jpg Amelie GR by A.G.jpg|Amelie Ghouls Rule Amelie GM by A.G.jpg|Game Monsters Amelie BHWC!.jpg|Bollywood Here We Come! Amelie MAW by AG.jpg|Make a Wish AmmElectrified.jpg|Electrified AmelieGaB.jpg|Gloom and Bloom AmelieBG.jpg|Best Ghoshday AmelieMFbezogonaibutówćśśś.jpg|Music Festival Staraameliegbp.jpg|Ghouls Beast Pet AmelieDTFA.jpg|Dance The Fright Away! AmelieTiM.jpg|Terror in Madread Amelandra.jpg|Freaky Fusion AmelieSWart.jpg|Shriek Wrecked 'Od Was ♥' IMG 20160812 131413.jpg|by SmoczaS Screenshot 2016-01-05-13-13-56 1.jpg|Amelie od Esterwy ♥ Amelie.m by rm.jpg|Amelie od Rochi mouscedes ♥ Amelie1.png|Amelie od Listka v.2 Amelie.png|Amelie od Ejyh ♥ AmelieTwilightStarlight.png|Amelie od NickieID ♥ Amelie and Lee FF.png|Amelie i Lee od NickieID ♥ AmelieProfile.png|Amelie od NickieID ♥ Screenshot 2016-02-01-23-32-54 1 1.jpg|Amelie i inne upiorki od Esterwy ♥ Amelie doll.png|Amelie od Melody76 ♥ Amm i Sandzia.png|Amelie i Sandra od Sandomii ♥ Amelie.jpg|Amelie od SmoczejS ♥ Bianka i Amelie by Melody76.png|Amelie i Bianka od Melody76 ♥ AmelieSkullette2.png|Skulletka Amelie od NickieID ♥ AmelieSkullette1.png|Skulletka Amelie od NickieID ♥ Amelieee.png|Amelie od Trefla ♥ SandraAmelieSanHeeCloudia RM.jpg|Amelie, Sandra, San-Hee i Cloudia od Rochi mouscedes ♥ Amelie - Monster Exchange.png|Amelie Monster Exchange od Sandomii ♥ AmelieOpiekacz.jpg|Amelie od Opiekacza ♥ AmeliePortret RM.jpg|Amelie od Rochi mouscedes ♥ Amelie i San na wakacje.jpg|Amelie i San-Hee od Rochi mouscedes ♥ Amelie 1.png|Amelie od LilyWolf ♥ 0MXLYz3.jpg|Amelie od Miss Gisele ♥ Amm rm.jpg|Amelie w stroju Everyny od Rochi mouscedes ♥ Amelie i blair.jpg|Amelie i Blair od Rochi mouscedes ♥ Amelietwarx.png|Głowa Amelie w Simsach od Ejyh ♥ Ameliesimsy.png|Amelie w Simsach od Ejyh ♥ AmelieSIMS.png|Amelie w Simsach od NickieID ♥ AmeliePortretRM.jpg|Amelie od Rochi mouscedes ♥ Amelie i Victoria.jpg|Amelie i Victoria od Czikority08 ♥ TakiSeRysunek dla Amity Gali.jpg|Amelie, Blair, San-Hee i Sonna od Rochi mouscedes ♥ Amm Monster Minis.jpg|Amelie Monster High Minis od Czikority08 ♥ Urodzinowa chibi Amm.jpg|Amelie Chibi od Rochi mouscedes ♥ Ami 002.jpg|Amelie od LadyOfTheKnife Straszycielskie zdjęcie.png|Amelie, San-Hee, Sandra, Cloudia, Flora, Blaze, Rain Eri, Genevieve, Pardy i Inky od NickieID ♥ Amm First Day of School by Sandomia.jpg|Amelie First Day of School od Sandomii <3 Miusa i Amelie muzyki se słuchają.jpeg|Miusa i Amelie od kochanej Rochi <3 Amelie w koronie RM.jpeg|Amelie w koronie od kochanej Rochi <3 ChloéAmm.jpeg|Najlepszy prezent na święta czyli Amelie jako Chloe z Miraculous od kochanej Rochi <3 IMG 20161218 110333.jpg|Słodziutka Amelie od kochanej Rochi <3 Amelie Anime Chibi.jpg|Amelie Chibi od Czikority <3 Amelie od Rochi 2.jpg|Przecudowny portrecik Amelie od kochanej Rochi <3 Amelie od Rochi.jpg|Amelie od kochanej Rochi <3 AmelieBlairSanHeeNaWrotkach.jpg|Amelie Maul Session wraz z Blair i San-Hee od kochanej Rochi <3 Ameliee.jpg|Śliczny portrecik Amelie od kochanej Rochi <3 TakaSeAmelie.jpg|Amelie w marynarskim wydaniu autorstwa kochanej Rochi <3 Amelie Rose.jpg|Amelie jako Rose z Miraculous autorstwa kochanej Rochi <3 Amka olowkiem od Rochi.jpg|Cudna Amelie autorstwa Rochi <3 Amka i Eska po reboocie.png|Nawet najlepsze psiapsie przeszły reboot XD Od Sandomii <3 Amm by LOTK.jpg Amm Monster Minis.jpg Amelie w designerskiej bluzie by Rochi.jpg|Amelie.Masterka zawieszona na gałęzi - od Rochi mouscedes <3 Amelie.M szkic by Rochi.jpg|Amelie.Masterka celebruje sukces Poka Sowe popijając najdroższego szampana - od Rochi mouscedes <3 Amelie pełny szkic by Rochi.jpg|Od Rochi mouscedes <3 Ammmgłowa.png Amelienowasims.png Amelienowasims2.png Amelienowasims1.png Amelienowasims3.png NatiAmel.png|Natasha, Amelie i Blair Fearleading od Liścia <3 Amelieeeeeeeeee.jpg|Moodboard od Listka~ Amelie za młodu.jpeg AmelieJustinBlairVictoriaNaszkicowaniInaczej.jpeg Amelie by Masza.png Amelie w fancy,kapelutku na huśtawce by Rochi.jpeg Amelie na plaży by Rochi.jpeg AmelieStalkerka by Rochi.jpeg AmelieWObiecanymStroju.jpg NiezbytPochlebnaPaintowaPodobiznaAmelieByRochi.png Amelie Muroame.jpg SanMiusaAmelieBlair.jpg Amelie z bananem szkic.jpg|Od Rochi ♥ Święta.png|od Listka Amelie Purrmeow by Kicia128.jpg Tęczowaamelieodlistka.jpg 1458922688942 1.jpg|Od Esty Amelida.jpg Urodzinowa Amelie wybacz.że szkic.jpg Grupowy art do serii Game Monsters by Rochi.jpg AmeliejkaoAri.png Amelie - ozdoba.jpg Amelie FDOS by Sandomia.png 'Różne' Rodowita Amm by Amity.Gala.jpg|Amelie w polskim stroju narodowym TC by Amity.Gala.jpg|Amelie, Blair i Sandra na okładce The Crystalling Amm 13W by Amity.Gala.jpg SBBD by Amity.Gala.jpg Amelięęęę.jpg Amm FFT0004.jpg|Projekt Amelie Freaky Fieled Trip Amelie First Day of School doll by Amity.Gala.jpg ehA.G.jpg Amm Classroom0003.jpg Amm FDC.jpg Amm PD0002.jpg Amm S1600.jpg Amm SCOF0002.jpg Amelie moodboard by AG.jpg Amm WTMH.jpg SBBD szkic.jpg Amelie ID by A.G.png Amelie projekty 2 by A.G.jpg Amelie projekty 1 by A.G.jpg Przypisy Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Amity.Gala Kategoria:Kotołaki Kategoria:Polska